Midnight's Vow
by Hetaliagirl777
Summary: Midnight Phantomhive, daughter of Ciel, was forced to make a deal with Sebastian. Following in her father's foot steps, Midnight runs Funtom and is known as the Black Cat of the Queen. However, her life will take a much different turn than that of her father's.
1. her Butler, Skilled

Black Butler: Midnight's Vow

Episode 1: Her Butler, Skilled

Opening Theme: True Light.

_When the Dark night calls to you_

_Come to me instead I'll stay true_

_Hear me now, feel my love_

_I will watch you from above_

_Fake Night, True light._

_Do not fear the night_

_Follow your Heart, stay in the light_

_From you heart the darkness does part_

_Fear not little one_

_the day has only just begun._

_Fake night, true light._

In the cage that had once held her father, Midnight looked out upon the scene before her. She too was in this cage, the mark on her back still burning. Her pure white hair gray with ashes, her white dress stained red with her blood. "I would give anything to escape... I'd even sell my soul to Satan himself..." she wondered why god had abandoned her. "My my... what an unusual master I have. it seems no matter what I am always drawn to the Phantomhive family." A voice said. "W-who are you?" "The very demon that served your father many years ago." The voice replied. "Tell me child... what do you want?" The demon asked. "I want..." She sighed. What did she want? "Make a deal with me and I shall grant you your fondest wish. For a price of course." "If it is my soul you are after then take it, I have no use for it anyway. Nobody in this family does.." The demon smirked and held out his hand. "We have a deal then?" "Yes." "Now, your orders?" "Kill them! Kill them all! Burn these pigs!" she snapped, revealing her contract. "As you wish, my lady." The deed was done in minutes. the demon then took on the same human form as before, when he had served her father. "Now then My lady, shall I restore your Manor?" "Yes... and you shall take the name My father gave you." She replied. He smirked. "As you wish. From this day forward I am Sebastian once more... until the day I claim your soul." "Sebastian... you like cats yes?" Midnight asked. "Yes, very much so..." She smiled. "Then feel free to have as many as you wish. However, you are responsible for them. And the first cat I see is mine understand?" "Yes my lady... but I thought you had an allergy?" "I do not share my father's allergy to cats... but his asthma is another story." Midnight replied simply. And that was that.

A few years passed and Midnight became the head of the Funtom Corporation. And was given the title of Marchioness by the Queen. With Sebastian's help, she had also earned the nick name Black Cat of the Queen. And, like her father before her, she too had returned to the underworld. She was following in her father's footsteps, and even held his cold and distant attitude towards others. Midnight was sound asleep while Sebastian was silently doing away with intruders. He left one alive so that way he could find out who sent them. After that issue was handled, Sebastian set to the next days preparations. "My Lady... it is time to wake up." Sebastian said, entering her room. "nn?" She sat up and yawned. "The tea... Sakura?" "Yes, imported from Japan. As it is Spring I thought this flavor would be best. The Tea set is the blue Butterfly you had imported from Japan as well." Midnight nodded. "Nn." Sebastian gave her that cocky grin of his. "Today's Breakfast is a poached egg and fresh fruit, as you requested." She nodded once more. "Shall I fetch that pink dress your father made for you?" "No.. the butterfly Kimono will do just nicely." She replied. "Very good." He fetched the garment and helped her adorn it. "How would you like your hair styled?" "Leave it down, but grab the Kanzashi that goes with this Kimono.." He sighed and did so, brushing out her hair and placing the kanzashi in her hair. "Lovely..." she yawned. "What's the schedule?" "Mm.. Chlaus will be coming around noon to discuss with you about those... mice as it were. And after lunch I have requested a fight between two Japanese martial Artists for your entertainment. then there is art, signing and then your training." Midnight nodded. "Good work." Sebastian smiled. "I am merely one Hell of a butler." "So you've told me... nn? Where's Mayonaka?" Upon hearing her name a black cat padded into the room. Said cat had purple eyes and a silver ribbon on her neck.

"There you are girl." Midnight pet the cat and stood up. The Kimono she wore was pure white and ever so long. It was trimmed in sapphire blue with sapphire butterflies all over it. It looked like a princess Kimono. the Kansazhi was a silver and sapphire butterfly that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. her long white hair trailed down past her ankles. She was a very beautiful young lady. The whote ribbon around her contract eye was tied so that it did not slip off. "Alright then, let's get started." At noon on the dot Chlaus came over to discuss the mice problem. "Yes... they've run amok here as well." midnight said, sipping her afternoon Assam tea and eating a chocolate tea cake. "yes... finding their nest will be hard, let alone exterminating the pests." Chlaus agreed. "Quite. though if you can get me the proper game.. I shall reward you handsomely." He laughed. "Don't you always? Ah... you look so much like your father." he said. "...Anyway please make haste." Chlaus nodded and left. Shortly after Midnight was tending to her lessons when someone... or rather two people, burst through her door. "Midnight!" She was glomped out of nowhere./ "What the hell?! get off me you lout!" Midnight snapped. "Prince Soma... what are you doing here I thought you returned to India.." "Oh Sebastian!" Soma let go Of Midnight. "You're Midnight's Khanshama now?" "Yes.." Midnight stood up. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. Soma smiled. "I came to see my fiance of course." Sebastian and Midnight were shocked. "Your what?!" She demanded. "Sebastian why did you not tell me he was coming?! or that I was Engaged to him?!" Midnight snapped. "I'm sorry My lady I had no idea. Had I known I would have informed you right away." Midnight huffed. "Excuses.." Soma then hugged her tight. "Hey! let go of me!" He laughed. "Not a chance." Midnight was clearly annoyed. He had no place in her life... and no place in the underworld. "Soma.. My Lady is busy. So please wait until she has finished with her lessons." Soma reluctantly let Midnight go. She and Sebastian left in a hurry. "ugh... Fiance? Now he's making things up." After checking to ensure... Midnight was defeated. "So he did that behind my back the little.." Midnight resented her father. "...Sebastian.." "Yes?" "How exactly did he pull this off?" "Probably to create an alliance... anyway my lady, you cannot refuse him now." Midnight threw a book at him. "Shut it!" He chuckled. "I am merely your butler, so forgive me for touching off your anger." "He has no place here.." Had she known the truth about what lie behind his innocent face, or what would happen between her butler and her, she never would have made the deal that day..

_To be Continued _

Ending Theme: Demon's Night

_In the dead of the darkest night_

_The demons run and take flight_

_Show them no fear, If you hold_

_Someone dear. End the nightmare,_

_And Show them now fear. Burn them with a wire_

_Or the deadly white fire. Kill them with a prayer_

_They will flee from everywhere. They cannot hurt_

_Those who show no fear. So don't give them what they want_

_Or they will attack those you hold dear_

_Those you hold dear. They are not_

_Even real. Just close your eyes, and they will go_

_If love is what you feel_

_Love is what you feel._


	2. Her Butler, Dancing

Black Butler: Midnight's Vow

Episode 2: Her Butler, Dancing

Opening Theme: True Light.

_When the Dark night calls to you_

_Come to me instead I'll stay true_

_Hear me now, feel my love_

_I will watch you from above_

_Fake Night, True light._

_Do not fear the night_

_Follow your Heart, stay in the light_

_From you heart the darkness does part_

_Fear not little one_

_the day has only just begun._

_Fake night, true light._

"A dance?!" Midnight snapped, instantly going on the offensive. "Hell no!" She replied bitterly, sitting in her chair. "I am far too busy to deal with a child's whims... shove some cake in his mouth and send him off." Midnight grumbled as she rifled through papers. "My Lady... you do know how to dance right?" She turned in her chair. "Of course I do! I have no desire to do so! I haven't time to waste on such trivial sport! Now get him out of here!" Sebastian sighed as he cut her a piece of chocolate silk pie. "My lady... you cannot turn him away so briskly... if you were to decline the son of a business owner a dance you reputation in social circles would plummet.." "Don't tell me what I already know damn it!" Midnight snapped. She sighed and sat back down. "Sorry... Fine I'll just have to do it then... But I will not be wearing anything except my favorite Kimono..." "My Lady... it would be rude to refuse the clothing Soma willingly purchased for you.." "Oh fine! I guess it cannot be helped.." She sighed and sank back into her chair. "I'll go get changed then.." She sighed and went to change. "Damn him to hell.." She grumbled. Sebastian Chuckled lightly. "He wouldn't last a day there." Midnight nodded. "Agreed.." She was wearing an Indian dress. it was made of heavy silk and was sapphire blue in color, trimmed in gold with diamonds woven into the cloth. "You look... well.. ridiculous.." Sebastian said. "You don't say?" Midnight snapped. Soma was trying to decorate when Midnight interrupted him. "What the hell do you think you are doing with that?! Put it back this instant!" Soma had been trying to move the Statue of Amaterasu from it's place against the wall. Midnight was not very happy about that. He set the statue down and went to hug her tightly. She instantly side stepped and he ended up hugging a wall. "Never touch those statues again." She growled. "Midnight! You look so cute!" He tackled her into a warm hug, that caused her to flail about. "P..Put me down!" He had picked her up and was swinging her around. He then set her down and proceeded to hold her tightly. "I don't think I could ever let go. You're just too cute for this world. I just wanna lock you away in my palace and keep you all to myself." He murmured. "Isn't that kidnapping?" Midnight asked, trying to squirm away from him. "Mm.. What do I care you're my fiance now."

There was a slightly darker tone in his voice. _Surely this moron isn't contemplating that... maybe I just imagined it._ Midnight thought. "Ahem.. Prince Soma can you please refrain from hugging my young lady so tightly? She can hardly breathe you know." Soma let Midnight go and she collapsed to the floor, panting and wheezing. "Son of a..." "Sebastian! Are you Midnight's Khanshama now?" Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I am." Midnight stood up and dusted herself off and sighed. "Anyway.." She looked to Soma. He smiled warmly at her. "Please never do that again... oh my ring!" She noticed it had slipped off and was shattered on the floor. "Oh... oh Midnight! I.. I am so sorry I..." It had been his fault the ring lay broken. He was crying like a child. It had been hard to imagine him plotting anything like kidnapping. She picked it up and threw it out the window. "Who cares... it's just a stupid old ring.." She stood tall. "Weather that ring is worn or not, I, Midnight Phantomhive, Black Cat of the Queen, am the head of this house. And I will run it with the same dignity as my father before me." She went to Soma and wiped away his tears. "Now stop crying... you cannot possibly ask me to dance looking like that can you? And you call yourself a Prince?" He sniffled. "B..But.." She sighed. "Isn't the point of these things to forget the past and dance the night away?" He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Yes.." They two danced about gracefully to Japanese Music. Later, Midnight was sitting on the bed, wearing on of Sebastian's Shirts. "Did you contact someone?" She asked. "Yes, Agni will come pick him up in the morning." She sighed. "Good Riddance." Sebastian smirked. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself my lady." She glared. "Don't be a fool!" He returned her gaze. "Now which one of us would you call a fool?" He placed the ring on her finger. "This..." He smiled. "As your butler it goes without saying I can manage a simple task like this. That ring belongs on your finger. Please take care of it." She sighed and lay back on her pillow.

"This ring has seen many deaths... my father's, my grandfather's... and, without fail, it will see my inevitable demise as well." She sighed. "When I close my eyes, all I can see is their faces, twisted in pain, all I can hear is their screams of agony... begging for help I cannot grant. I thought that getting rid of the ring would make it all go away... but I was a fool to think such a thing." Midnight said softly. "My Lady?" Sebastian asked softly. "Sebastian... stay with me until I fall asleep... please." She said. He only smiled. "I shall stay with you until the very end." He replied. _Yes... even though this body may perish, I shall escort you to the darkest depths of hell itself and stay with you always. My young Marchioness. _Sebastian thought as she drifted off into sleep. He watched her for a few moments, enjoying her innocence for a bit longer. He then went to leave the room, stopping outside the door. _"weather or not I wear that ring, I, Midnight Phantomhive, Black Cat of the Queen, am the head of this household. And I will rule it with the same dignity as my father before me!" "Stay with me until I fall asleep... please..." _Sebastian smirked and started chuckling at those thoughts of the day. "he..hehehe... heh..heh... ahh... My young lady truly is a remarkable girl.. and her soul will be even more delicious than her father's... now then... to prepare for Tomorrow..." Sebastian left. However... neither Midnight Nor Sebastian knew that behind Soma's cheerful smile lurked dark thoughts of sinister things. And soon, things would come to pass and a dark omen would befall him, like a Shadow or... a phantom...

_To be Continued_

Ending Theme: Demon's Night

_In the dead of the darkest night_

_The demons run and take flight_

_Show them no fear, If you hold_

_Someone dear. End the nightmare,_

_And Show them now fear. Burn them with a wire_

_Or the deadly white fire. Kill them with a prayer_

_They will flee from everywhere. They cannot hurt_

_Those who show no fear. So don't give them what they want_

_Or they will attack those you hold dear_

_Those you hold dear. They are not_

_Even real. Just close your eyes, and they will go_

_If love is what you feel_

_Love is what you feel._


End file.
